Enemies Within
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Before the five year mission, Kirk and Spock were not without adventure within the Academy. Now there is a threat from within the Starfleet Academy itself, and along with Bones they have to uncover it before the Vulcan ambasador is killed. R


Title: Enemies Within

Author: Takada Saiko

A/N: I want to begin by saying that I saw the movie last night and it was amazing! I don't think there will be any major spoilers for it, as … well, this will be a spoiler, so stop reading right now if you don't want any spoilers in this author's note. Basically, I'm taking some from the movie, but this is a fic on Starfleet life for Kirk, Spock, and Bones, but not the alternate reality that the new movie depicts. I truly was expecting them to go back and fix everything in the end… I mean, that's what James T. Kirk does, isn't it? How many times did they time travel? So this is based on what I believe would have happened if Nero had not killed Jim's father, if he had willingly gone into Starfleet. Bones, as in the movie, still comes along at the same time as Kirk after a terrible divorce. Spock is… conflicted as a youth, but doing his damndest to be our unemotional, wonderful Vulcan that we know and love. I think that's all for the warnings. There will still be a couple things later on that don't 100% add up to the old series, as I'm going to brink Serek and Amanda in later on. Oh, and there will be, under no circumstances, any frickin' Spock make-out scenes unless he is under spores' influence etc… Good heavens….

Prologue

_The alarms were screaming. A red light flooded the corridors of the Star Fleet Training Center and students could be seen running this way and that. No one seemed to know exactly what was going on, but they did know a red alert when they saw one. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Kirk growled as he stumbled out of bed, struggling for the lights amidst the flashing red that surrounded him._

_"Jim!"_

_Kirk turned to see his roommate, with an almost worried look on his usual emotionless face. "Spock! What's going on?"_

_"An attack, from the inside," the Vulcan answered, looking as if he was finally getting himself under control from whatever had bothered him. "And the Vulcan ambassador and his wife are here."_

Chapter One

He had been given new room assignments yet again. This was the fifth time since he had come to the Academy three years ago. If he had been Human, he might have been frustrated. He had said nothing to the authorities of the spurn he had somehow been focused on him by his fellow classmates, and had held everything he _might_ have felt, if he were Human, deep within himself as their ridicules eventually turned physical when he did not respond to verbal. Fascinating, though, how oddly same these young Humans were to Vulcan children.

The dark haired teen shook the thoughts from his head as he came upon the door with the numbers scrawled beside it that had been given to him. He knocked once, as he found made new roommates more at ease, before the door swished open and he entered the darkened chamber. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he realized he had probably woken his new roommate. It was a rather late hour, but after the latest incident they had decided to move him that night. He reached up slowly to the darkened patch of skin just below his eye and forced the frustration deep down once more.

"Hey there," came a voice from within the room, interrupting the newcomer's train of thought.

"Hello."

"You must be the new kid," his new roommate said as he flipped a light on, shining its dim light on his tan face and blond hair. A grin spread across his face and he stood from his bed. He was of average build and seemed to have a cheerful sort of air about him. He extended a hand forward. "I'm Jim Kirk."

"I am called Spock," the dark haired teen answered, looking at the outstretched hand in an odd fashion. None of his other roommates had reacted in this manner. Most had either sneered or just ignored him completely. "And I am not a 'new kid' as you say. I have been in the Academy for three years. I will graduate soon."

Kirk frowned slightly, retracting his hand and looking slightly confused. "So why'd you get transferred to my room? Especially at this hour. I mean, yeah, they make special transfers and all, but not usually at ten o'clock at night."

Spock moved forward and past Kirk, placing his single bag on the extra bed. "My former roommate… did not approve."

"Of what?" the blond asked.

"I am Vulcan. Some do not seem to think highly of this fact."

"Vulcan?" Kirk stood, squinting his eyes in the dim light to make out pointed ears against shortly cropped black hair. He hadn't thought to look, if he were honest with himself. Aliens were not abnormal amongst Star Fleet, but he'd never seen a Vulcan before. If he stopped to think of it, though, he might remember a few years before the hubbub of a Vulcan enlisting. Dark eyes seemed to stare strangely, as if waiting for some sort of insult to follow. Kirk seemed to ignore it and a confused look crossed his face. "That's it?"

A dark eyebrow arched upward. "Does your race need more?" He paused, still staring.

The blond cadet grinned again, sitting back on his bed. Spock copied his movement so that they sat looking across a small stretch of space at each other. The Human reached over to turn on the main light so that he might see his new roommate clearly. The other was young, surely no older than eighteen at the very most. He was tall and lanky, with the typical Vulcan haircut – from what Kirk had seen in photographs and the occasional visit from a Vulcan to the Academy – and ears. A greenish coloured bruise was highlighting his left cheek with a gash on top where the skin had split. "Apparently not," the Human said at length. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing to the other's face.

"My last roommate did not find me agreeable."

"And that's it?" Kirk managed. "Because you are Vulcan?"

If he had been Human, Spock might have appeared to be losing patience. "Didn't I say that earlier?"

"Sorry," the other said with a shrug. "I just don't get why people bother enlisting in Star Fleet if they hate other races… Seems kind of-"

"Hypocritical," Spock murmured.

"Yeah." Kirk stretched out on his bed, keeping one eye on the alien. "So, is it true what they say?"

"Many people say many things."

A laugh escaped the blond. "I mean about Vulcans. Do you really have no emotions at all? Can anyone live that way?"

Spock cocked one eyebrow, seeming to take a moment to sort through the question. "Obviously they can," he said at length, sounding as if he were unsure of his own words, "as my entire race does…. Though, technically, we do _have_ emotions. We simply suppress them."

"Why?"

If he had been Human, he would have been in shock. This human, looking so like each of the others he had encountered, was nothing at all like them. He had not made one sly word, no insult, and no jab towards the young Vulcan since his entrance. Instead, this James Kirk was intrigued by his culture. "It is our teachings. Instead of be destroyed by our passions, we have found it a more logical rout to bury them."

"So they are there though?"

"Well… I suppose," Spock answered at length. "If you'll excuse me, though, I have an early class."

"Of course," Kirk answered as he pulled back his own covers. "I was actually about to hit the sack when you came in."

"Why?" came the nearly stunned reply.

"Because I'm… tired?"

"So hitting a sack helps this? I've never read anything about that in any sort of-"

Kirk's abrupt laughter stopped him. It was several long moments before the Human regained control of himself and gasped for several long moments. Finally, he turned his eyes back towards the Vulcan. "I'm sorry…. Really. 'Hit the sack' is a phrase we use… it means go to bed. Has no one ever said that around you before? Your former roommates?"

"None of my former roommates have cared to say anything of any worth to me," Spock answered as he turned back his sheets. "It seems I will always fail to understand Human phrasings."

"You'll get used to it eventually." He paused and thought a moment. "You've had more than one former roommate?"

"I have had five."

Kirk stared openly. "Five? And none of them wanted a Vulcan for a roommate?"

"Obviously."

The blond looked as if he might say something more, but thought better of it. Instead he reached over to turn out both the main light and the lamp by his bedside. "Good night, Spock." He was greeted only by silence as the night swept on.

"A Vulcan roommate? Jim, what'd you do?"

"What do you mean, Bones?" Jim Kirk asked, eyeing his friend over the chess board. "He's not _that_ bad."

McCoy frowned deeply. "Vulcans are notorious for having no sense of humour, a poor grasp on Human culture and are pretty much a pain in the ass. Check."

Kirk nodded and moved. "Well… He's going to be a challenge, but maybe they just thought I'd be the only one to be able to handle him."

This brought a laugh from his friend. "I hear you plan to take the Kobayashi Maru test again."

"Changing the subject, are we, Bones?"

"Just answer the damn question, Jim."

The blond laughed. "Yeah, I'm retaking it."

"You know, Jim, that's one test you aren't supposed to pass. It's unwinnable."

"You know I don't believe in unwinnable scenarios, Bones. Check mate."

The doctor stopped and looked at the leveled board. "This is why I play old fashion chess. None of this crap. Same reason I like my feet on the ground and-"

"Shouldn't have enlisted in Star Fleet, Bones."

"What choice did I have? So your Vulcan… Your new unbeatable test?"

"Maybe," Kirk responded as he leaned back in his chair."I guess I'll just take what life throws at me, right?"

"All you can do, kid. All you can do."

A/N: that's all for now. I'm having a difficult time starting this, so I hope you like it.


End file.
